


试爱·番外篇(1)

by aaa007



Series: 试爱 [1]
Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa007/pseuds/aaa007
Relationships: 承花 - Relationship
Series: 试爱 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639099
Kudos: 26





	试爱·番外篇(1)

花京院怀孕时刚好入冬，两个月后，天气最冷的时候，他偏偏开始显怀了。  
这种事真的是很难提前做好准备，刚检查出来那段时间他只是隐隐约约觉得身体有些变化，腰腹上平坦光洁的肌肉变得柔软下去，不像平时保持身材那样劲瘦有力，小腹软了很多。omega的体质不同，一旦怀孕，男人精健的肉体就会主动为孕腔做好准备，太过坚硬饱满的肌肉会阻碍婴儿的成长，信息素会慢慢调节他的身体。过程缓慢又奇特，好像一整个冬天在孕育一颗小小的樱桃树。埋在雪和土壤下的种子在破开苍白的表皮，长出纤细的幼枝，在潮湿温热的土壤里，幼小的生命开始了成长。  
他把毛衣脱上去一点，露出的半截细瘦的腰白嫩的比牛奶还软滑，有点不可思议，和女性omega完整的子宫又不同，生来纤细柔软的肢体比男性omega要完美许多。大概是肚子里有了这颗小生命的认知，他觉得有些羞涩又忍不住期盼。空条承太郎看他的时候，眼神不太对劲，一开始花京院以为他对怀孕这件事有什么疑虑。躺在床上，空条承太郎抱着他，下身灼热的性器抵在他的臀缝里，omega才后知后觉，是不是太久没做过了。  
“承太郎，……很难受吗？”一直硬着，会不舒服的吧。他偏过头去吻男人的嘴角，“抱歉。”  
“这种事不用道歉，”他抚摸着omega的后背，花京院的身体还是和以前一样瘦，他托着手心里细长的骨头都是轻的，轻轻薄薄的，肌肉贴在上面，柔软而坚硬，太像这个人了。  
他把他抱在胸口，“你身上信息素的味道比以前更香了，都是甜的，还怀着孕，怀着我的小孩。只要一想到这一点，生理反应比心里反应还快。”  
花京院搂着他的脖子，“那怎么办呢？”他轻轻地问。呼吸热热的，黏腻湿热的水汽撒在空条承太郎的耳朵上。  
他忍不住亲吻他的额头，连红色的发梢都是有着某种花朵的淡香气味。他变得以前还要漂亮，成为一个真正柔软成熟的omega。腰间平坦的肌肉都细腻光净，他的手掌碰上去，几乎是屏着气去抚摸他的小腹。花京院抓着他的手腕贴上去，微微笑地告诉他，没有关系，可以摸的，不会伤害到孩子。红发omega枕在他怀里，舒适地眯起眼，他很喜欢这么靠着他，好像全世界就只有他身边是最安全最温暖的地方。这样的亲昵和信赖让alpha满足的心底都发软。  
他一直觉得花京院不会长大，他也愿意把男人圈在怀里，让他一辈子都能做自己想做的事。空条承太郎吻着他柔软干净的发丝，他都不知道自己有多爱他。听到消息的一瞬间他高速运转的大脑都被这个人占据了，滚烫的欢喜和爱意然后才蔓延出来，把他的心，他的胸腔，那些从未被占据的地方都撑得满满的。  
是花京院给了他这个家。  
没有爱，故事就不会有美好的结局。  
他是谁都可以，但是在花京院面前只有空条承太郎，是他自己，他唯一的alpha。  
虽然身体的反应无法克制，承太郎还是毅然决然地承担起照顾妻子的责任，偶尔也有头疼的时候。omega孕期无法控制，自然而然地从后颈处溢出的清甜的香气，比之前微涩的苦橙气味要甜了很多，皮肤上也是，又白又嫩，软热修长的肢体，淡淡的橙花香气。隔着薄薄的一层睡衣，花京院就缩在他怀里。  
omega尤其喜欢他身上的味道，嘴唇还无意识地擦过他的喉结。  
他下腹几乎是热的难耐，勃起的阴茎顶在内裤上，硬的发疼。  
他只能一下又一下吻他的额头，脸颊，嘴唇。抱着omega的感觉并不会疏解强烈的欲望，空条承太郎只要确认他在怀里，闻得到他身上微甜的香气就觉得满足，没有什么比花京院更让他眷恋的了。  
他低头深深呼吸着男人温热的皮肤上淡淡的信息素味道。花京院翻身爬到他的胸口，他还没来得及问他。红发omega顺着男人的身体往下蹭，一直到他的膝盖上。  
“不用，”空条承太郎握着他的手腕。  
花京院看着他，挣脱了细长白皙的手腕，“承太郎先生需要我呀，”他笑起来，有几分不易察觉的狡黠。清秀的眉眼都被孕期温柔的气质照拂，还是很瘦，额前的那缕红发打着卷快垂到下颌，孩子气淡了很多，眼角眉梢都只剩下安静沉稳的漂亮。鼻尖微翘，又迷人又可爱。  
空条承太郎太想要他了，心爱的人趴在他身上，他吞咽着并不存在的口水，喉结上下滚动。  
花京院穿着白色的睡衣半跪在他的腿间，承太郎先生的身材未免也太好了，他小心地拉上去的布料下精健有力的腰腹微微起伏，alpha的皮肤干燥饱满，花京院原来身材也不差，因为怀孕无法锻炼，信息素的调节，腰都细了很多。  
他低头亲上去，从alpha的腹肌吻到他的胯骨上，脱下承太郎先生的内裤时，那根粗长的有几分狰狞的性器径直拍在了花京院脸上，他忍得太久，龟头上都溢出了黏腻的水渍，腥咸的气味在雄性荷尔蒙的爆发中让人脸红。  
alpha的体格强健，性欲旺盛是再正常不过的提现，承太郎先生的脸真的帅的让人脸红心跳。俊美的外表是alpha最好的掩饰，空条承太郎并不吝啬对花京院展示出自己过人的天赋，无论是哪方面。  
花京院眨了眨眼睛，眼角很快就红了，他弯下白皙的脖颈，嘴唇贴在男人勃起的阴茎上，双手扶着那根粗壮的肉物根部，他的体毛粗硬又浓密，扎的花京院手心里痒痒的。他张开嘴，含住了那根几乎湿了的性器，勃起的海绵体很快把男人的阴茎撑的更大，花京院努力地含着浑圆的龟头，感觉到柔软温热的肉物抵在他的上颚上，兴奋地慢慢涨大。他的耳根都红透了，承太郎很喜欢他这么做。  
他像得到老师私底下表扬的小孩子，想做的更好，但是承太郎先生的阴茎实在是太大了，他的下颌都张开到了极致，湿淋淋的龟头卡在他的喉咙，敏感的喉肉都在被他操弄似的，有些难言的酸痛感，又无法克制刺激的快感。只是帮承太郎口就兴奋了。  
好想和承太郎做爱，他忍不住夹紧双腿。  
眼角也红了，睫毛上都挂上水汽。  
用舌头去舔他饱胀的头部，唇瓣抚摸着男人暴涨虬结的青筋，他的手放在承太郎的大腿上，跳动的不止有他的心脏，承太郎先生的肌肉，连插在他唇舌间，顶在他喉咙里的性器也在鲜活地跳动。  
遇到承太郎之前，他从来没想过和alpha做爱是一件快乐的事，他会贪恋到上瘾。他的身体被男人打开，完美地嵌合。承太郎先生的吻，他的胸膛，他们拥抱时他摸到的宽阔的脊背。后穴食髓知味地回忆起被他抱在怀里操的腰背都酥麻的快感，潮水淹没他的头骨，沉沦的爱意交织，承太郎先生撑的他好涨。生殖腔口的敏感点被反复研磨，痛的又酸又爽。  
承太郎在他耳边一遍一遍地说我爱你。  
他也好爱这个人，很爱很爱他。  
承太郎托着他的下巴，微微向后退出了他的口腔。  
花京院弯腰翘臀，细长的眼睛又红又湿，迷迷茫茫地看着他，“我做的不好吗？”  
他轻声问道，声音里还有几分委屈。  
空条承太郎揉了揉他涨红的腮，低声道，“张嘴。”  
花京院张开嫩红的唇，牙齿很细，整整齐齐的可爱，舌尖是粉的，湿漉漉的，比果冻还软。  
空条承太郎的指腹爱抚他的下唇，温热粗糙的手指摩擦着嫩软的唇珠有些热燥的疼痛。


End file.
